Not My Game
by SarahcaCrane
Summary: The Quarter Quell was announced, "All tributes must be related to a past victor." One tribute from 12 is reaped, the other volunteered to save the girl he loves' sister. Disclaimer: slightly Au and NOT a Gale/Prim pairing, just to let you know.
1. Chapter 1 The Reaping

Not My Game

Gale Hawthorne sat out in the woods, the same place he had sat with Katniss Everdeen exactly a year ago to the day. Today was the Reaping, the day that Panem would find out who the unlucky kids would be who would be tributes for the Third Quarter Quell, the 75th Annual Hunger Games. Gale could clearly remember the announcement of the Quell; it came on just after the photos of Katniss in her wedding dress, the wedding dress that was for her to marry Peeta in, not him.

_The pictures of Katniss faded away and the screen flickered to life once again. President Snow appeared on the screen to make the Quell announcement, "Citizens of Panem, it is now time to reveal the Third Quarter Quell for the 75__th__ Annual Hunger Games!" There was a load roar of cheers from the crowd in the Capitol, of course they would be happy, it wasn't their children being slaughtered in an arena. _

_ Snow smiled wickedly and walked towards the box that held the themes for the Quarter Quells, clearly they had planned for many more of these "games." He reached inside and pulled out the envelope that had the number "75" written on the front. After opening it, his eyes travelled quickly over the paper, his smile grew even bigger, "To show that even the best of us cannot always save the ones we love, each of the twenty four tributes must be related to a past victor of The Hunger Games."_

_ There was a collective gasp in the audience, there was no more cheering, only silence. "Happy Hunger Games and may the Odds be ever in your favor!" Snow shouted almost merrily. The screen then flickered blank again._

Gale stood up as the bell rang to signal that people had to gather for the Reaping by the Justice Building. He reached the Justice Building in a matter of minutes and headed towards the male section of the roped off area. Only five others stood there: Mr. Mellark, the eldest Mellark son, the middle Mellark son, Rory Hawthorne, and Vick Hawthorne. Vick was clearly too young to be reaped normally and Mr. Mellark too old, but in Quarter Quells, it doesn't matter your age, as long as you meet the requirement for the Quell, and the Hawthorne family were katniss Everdeen's "cousins."

Taking his place between the ropes Gale pulled Rory and Vick close to him in a protective manner. He couldn't let it be them, he just couldn't. Gale looked to where the female family members of victors stood, only Mrs. Mellark, Mrs. Everdeen Mrs. Hawthorne, Posy Hawthorne, and Primrose Everdeen stood there. What if it was Posy? Or his mother? Or even Prim? Gale could hardly think about what it would be like in the games for them, especially Posy, after all she was only five and there was no way in the world she could ever make it past the bloodbath, unless of course people thought she was "just too cute to kill," but that wouldn't happen, especially not if she was faced with a career.

Effie Trinket walked, more of bounced actually, onto the stage. "Welcome, welcome to this year's District 12 reaping. This is an extremely special occasion, for this year is the Third Quarter Quell, an event that happens only every twenty five years! Now before we select who will be representing District 12 in this Quarter Quell we have a short video for you all!" Effie announced in her usual bubbly manner.

The video played and ended after a few minutes. Effie then walked back towards the microphone, "Let me introduce our current living victors. Haymitch Aberthary, the victor of the second Quarter Quell! Then there is Peeta Mellark, and Katniss Everdeen both victors of last year's Games! Their family members' names are all in these two bowls, all are able to reaped!" Effie said as she gestured to each victor respectively and then the two glass bowls.

"Ladies first!" she said joyfully and reached into the glass bowl. She fumbled for a moment, but then was able to grab a small slip of paper, her eyes scanned over the paper and her smile faded for a moment, "Primrose Everdeen!"

Gale looked to where Katniss was sitting on the stage; she looked as if she may be sick. He felt a sting in his heart as he watched as the girl he was in love with hear her little sister's name be reaped for the second time.

Effie, clearly upset about Prim being reaped again, hurriedly and hopefully asked, "Are there any volunteers?"

No one moved, no one spoke, the only sounds were the strangled cries of Katniss as she buried her face in Peeta's shirt, and Mrs. Everdeen's helpless cries.

Sighing, Effie waved her hand towards Prim, "Well, come up here then dear." Prim slowly walked up the steps up towards stage and stood by the pink haired woman.

"Now for the men," Effie once again fumbled for a slip of paper and pulled one out, "Aaron Mellark!"

The middle Mellark brother began to step forward, but suddenly Gale shouted, "I volunteer!"

Effie looked taken aback, "Well, well al-alright, come up here then."

Gale made his way to stand behind Prim. Effie turned to him, "What is your name dear?"

"Gale Hawthorne, I am Katniss Everdeen's… cousin… Prim's cousin," he choked out.

Effie nodded and smiled sadly, "Alright ladies and gentlemen, there you have it. District 12's tributes: Primrose Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in _your_ favor!"

Katniss then looked up from Peeta's shirt, "No, no Gale! I can't lose both of you! I can't Gale, I just can't! I can't lose you _and_ Prim!" she sobbed while running to him and Prim.

Gale put his arms around her and said, "Shh, you're not going to lose both of us, only," he paused for moment, "me, you're only going to lose me. I'm going to protect her Katnip, I'm going to save Prim. It'll be all right, I promise."

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2 Pregame Part One

Not My Game

Chapter Two

Gale and Prim were ushered into the Justice Building for their goodbyes. Gale sat quietly in the small room as he waited for his family to come and visit him. He was terrified, but it wasn't the Games that scared him, it was seeing his siblings' and mother's faces as they had to say goodbye to their support system. He was scared that he would fail and everyone would not only have to see him die, but Prim as well. The thought horrified him.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a peacekeeper ushering in Hazel, Rory, Vick and Posy Hawthorne. It looked as if Hazel had been crying; Rory and Vick were trying to comfort their mother as she began to sob again. Posy was the first to reach Gale, she threw her small arms around him as he picked her up and she gabbed locked of his hair in her tiny fingers. Soon all of Hawthorne family was around Gale and hugging him tightly.

"Oh Gale, Gale my sweet, sweet boy, my baby!" Hazel wailed to her eldest son, "What will we do without you?"

"Katniss will take of you, I know she will. Whatever she offers you take it, I won't be around anymore to provide for you all, but she will," Gale paused for a choked breath, "I'm not coming home, I wish I could, but I'm going to bring Prim home instead. That's why I volunteered, Katniss volunteered herself for Prim last year, I won't let that be for nothing."

Hazel was sent into a new wave of tears, "Just, just know we love you Gale, and we, we'll be alright, or at least we'll try to be. I love, we love, you so, so much."

Gale set Posy back down on the ground and pulled his mother into his arms, "I love you to mum, and don't ever forget that."

He then turned to Rory and said, "Rory, you're going to be the oldest now, you need to protect them, you need to be there for Vick, Posy and mum. Whatever you do, make sure you're a good older brother and when Posy gets older you chase all of the boys away from her."

Rory smiled slightly and pulled Gale into a hug, "I will Gale, I won't let any boy near little Posy," his voice then turned to a whisper, "I love you Gale. Don't ever tell anyone I said that!"

Gale laughed and turned back to the other inhabitants of the small room, "I love, remember that, but I want you to know that I'm not coming home from this. I'm ready, but I need to bring Prim home. If something does happen, and she dies, I will focus on coming home to you, but I don't plan on letting that happen. I'm sorry, I really, really am."

The door opened and a Peacekeeper ordered the group out. Quickly the family hugged one last time. Gale watched as his family disappeared behind the door, he savored the moment; he was never going to see them again.

The door opened once again, this time to reveal Madge Undersee and Delly Cartwright. "What are two doing here?" Gale asked.

"Gosh Gale, no need to be so bitter, we're just here to say goodbye. Is that too bad?" Delly replied.

"Well, thank you, but I'd really like to be alone at the moment," Gale snapped.

"Too bad then, because we're not leaving until the peacekeepers force us out," Delly told him.

Madge sighed and sat down next to Gale, "Listen, before Katniss went into the Games, I gave her the Mockingjay pin; she's giving it to Prim now. Delly and I thought we should give you something to take with you into the arena, something from home."

Delly nodded in agreement and pulled a bracelet out of her pocket, "Madge and I were walking through a few shops the other day and found this bracelet, and it has a mockingjay on it. We thought that maybe you should where it, to show that you're in this for Katniss and Prim."

Gale nodded, "Okay, okay I'll take it with me."

The two girls smiled, Madge clasped the bracelet onto Gale's right wrist, "Good luck Gale Hawthorn, I'm expecting another victor from Twelve by the time this Game is over."

"You'll have your victor, it just won't be me, Madge," Gale replied.

The girls gave Gale a swift hug and left with the peacekeepers.

Gale Hawthorn was left in the room alone for about thirty minutes. Finally Effie Trinket walked into the room and said, back to her cheery self, "It's time to go!"

The pink haired woman led Gale towards the train. He stepped aboard and turned around to take one last look at his district. His eyes scanned the terrain for a moment, before he turned back towards the train and walked into the seating area.

He looked around the room, finding Haymitch in the corner, drinking of course, and then there was Katniss, who was holding onto her sister for dear life with Peeta smoothing her hair. It was like a stab in Gale's heart, he knew that his chance was gone, and now he was never going to get another.

Gale turned his head away, "So, what do we do now?"

Peeta was the first to reply, "I guess we start giving you what you need know." He took a breath and looked at Katniss, "Katniss, maybe I should work with Prim for a while, it will be too hard for you."

Katniss looked up, and wiping her eyes she nodded, "Okay, come on Gale."

Katniss took Gale's hand and led him over to a table on the other side of the room.

"You didn't have to do this Gale, in fact you shouldn't have. The Game Makers will be after you and Prim the most; it's their job this year to make sure that you both don't win."

"I know, and they'll get what's comin' to 'em. Prim is going to come home Catnip. I promise."

Katniss pulled him into a hug. When she released him she saw the bracelet, "What is this?"

"Madge and Delly came in and gave it to me during my visitation period. They said it was to show that I'm in this Prim and… you, not myself," Gale replied, trying to hide his face from Katniss' eyes.

She let a small smile pass over her lips, "Thank you Gale. Now, I kind of need to mentor you. First thing is first, at the Cornucopia I want you to run and grab whatever you can, Prim will run and hide, go find her once you have supplies."

Gale nodded his head, "Okay, but what about interviews, and training?"

Before Katniss had a chance to reply, Peeta walked over with Prim trailing behind him, "We talking about interviews?" Katniss nodded, "Good, because I haven't talked about it with Prim yet."

Katniss took this as her chance to speak, "Gale, in your interview I want you to play up the fact that you volunteered to help Prim, and not win. Don't say that you don't think you can win, just that you're going to do everything in your power to save her." She then turned to Prim, "Prim, you're strategy will be the same that Rue had last year, sweet innocent and small."

Gale and Prim nodded. Peeta then spoke, "Last year Haymitch told us not to show the other tributes our strengths, but we don't want that this year. While you shouldn't show them how good you are with it, you should show them you know how to handle a bow, Gale."

"Prim, I want you to spend nearly all of your time at survival stations. Yes, it will probably mean you will have a very low score, that's okay; it will help your interview strategy. Gale, I need you to practice with the bow for at least one of the days, they're a lot different from our homemade ones. Also spend a little time with other weapons and a little time in survival with Prim, you need a higher score. That will show sponsors, that even though you want Prim to win, you could easily win yourself. Okay?"

Again, both tributes nod. Katniss continued, "Prim, I told Gale to run to the Cornucopia and get supplies, when the gong rings I want you to turn around, your back to the Cornucopia, and run, no matter where. Gale will come and find you."

They spent the next few hours talking about strategies. Finally everyone went to their designated rooms. Gale walked into his room and looked around. The bed was King Size and had green sheets and covers. To his right, Gale saw the bathroom; its marble floors sparkled under the light.

Gale sighed and stripped out of his shirt and crawled under the covers. He tossed and turned for nearly an hour before he finally started to succumb to sleep. Suddenly a knock on his door shook him awake. The door opened to reveal Prim.

"What are you doing in here, Prim?" Gale asked.

The young girl rubbed her eyes sleepily, "I don't sleep well when I'm alone, and I can't sleep at all alone on this train. I would go in with Katniss, but she's already sleeping in Peeta's room, I can hear her crying from down the hall. And I'm _never_ going to sleep in Haymitch's nor Effie's room."

Gale raised his eyebrows, "So you decided to come and visit good ol' cousin Gale, right?"

Prim nodded and smiled a bit, "Is it okay if I sleep in here tonight?"

Gale sighed, "I guess it will be alright for tonight. Come on."

Prim crawled into the bed and laid next to Gale. The two laid there for another hour or so, both lying on their backs, Gale with his arm around Prim, stroking her hair and Prim just laying quietly.

After a while Prim spoke, "Gale, Gale I'm scared."

Gale looked over at her, "I know Prim, but it will be alright, I promise. In a few weeks you'll be on this train again, heading home with Katniss. You'll be alright Primrose Everdeen, I'm going to make sure of it."

Prim let a few tears roll down his cheeks, "Thank you Gale."

"Shh, don't cry. Don't cry, it'll be okay," Gale stroked the girl's hair and rocked her a bit, lulling her into a fretful sleep.

In the morning Gale awoke to a loud banging and Effie telling him to get up, because it is going to be a big, big day. Prim got up, and quietly left the room so that Gale could get dressed. He, quite literally, fell out of bed and onto the floor. He groaned and pushed himself up, and then he headed to the shower.

When he was out of the shower he got dressed and headed to sitting area. Gale sat down at the table and began to eat with everyone else, no one spoke.

After everyone was done eating Effie announced cheerily, "Well, we are nearly to the Capitol! Once there you will meet with your designers and prep teams, they will get you dressed and then the Chariot ride will happen!"

Gale groaned, he was not looking forward to being made the Capitol's version of "attractive."

The train suddenly started to slow, everyone rushed to the window to see the buildings fly past. The crowed began to focus; Gale could see they were waving.

"Prim, smile and wave happily. Gale, stand behind her and… glare at the crowd, yah, glare, glaring is good," Katniss ordered. The pair did as they were told, until the train came to a complete stop. Effie then ushered the group out of the train.

They walked into the prep center and were suddenly surrounded by their prep teams. Prim was the first to be led away, she was going to go see Cinna. A few minutes later the second prep team took Gale to see Portia.

"Here, sit on that table," The only female on the prep team told Gale.

Quickly they undressed him and scrubbed him clean. They then poured solutions all over him. When they were happy with their work they dried him off and sent for Portia.

The plump blonde woman can in and circled Gale, then her face lit up, "I have just the thing for you!" She rushed off and returned a few minutes later, "I talked to Cinna, we've decided to use fire again, like last year, but only on Prim. You will be miner, so I need you to put on these pants so I can start painting you."

Gale pulled the pants on over his legs as Portia set to work, putting spots of fake coal dust on Gale. When she was finished she rubbed her hands through his hair, giving it a bed hair look. She then put a miner's hat on his head loosely. She then handed him a pick axe and did a few finishing touches.

"And done, perfection. Now off you go to your chariot."

Following his designer, Gale walked towards the chariots. He and Prim were positioned next to each other. Katniss then spoke, just before the District Eleven chariot took off, "Prim, wave and smile, look happy. Gale, keep your hand on her shoulder, in a protective manner, glare at the crowd."

Both tributes nodded as their chariot lurched forward. Gale looked down at Prim, as her costume lit up. She was dressed in a black suit and had a headpiece on fire. Gale asked, "What are you supposed to be?"

"Prim looked down at her costume, "I'm actually not really sure. I think I'm a piece of coal. Looking at both of us, I feel like we're a mining accident."

Gale raised his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

Prim sighed, "You're a miner, who was digging for coal. I'm assuming I'm a piece of coal, but I caught fire. Therefor together we're a mining explosion, or something like that, and you're the dying miner. That's why we aren't dressed the same, at least that's my best guess."

Gale smiled for a moment, but let it turn into a scowl as the crowd came into view. He put his hand on Prim's shoulder and glared, while she smiled and waved.

The chariot finally came to a stop, and President Snow made his speech. A half an hour later Gale and Prim were in the District Twelve suite, eating dinner.

"Well, we missed the Reaping Recap yesterday, so how about we watch that?" Effie told the people who sat at the table with her. Everyone nodded and they sat down in front of a television screen.

First came District One. Both of the tributes were volunteers, and looked extremely happy to get a chance to go into the Games. The male tribute looked to be about twenty, he was taller than Gale and well built. He had sandy blonde hair and lightly tanned skin, he also had a small beard coming in. His name was Glison. The female tribute looked to be about eighteen, but she was only a few inches taller than Prim. Her hair was fiery red and her skin tone matched that of her partner. Her name was Honey. Gale could almost laugh about how absurd District One's names were.

Then came District Two, once again their tributes were volunteers, looking for blood. The male tribute was around twenty-five, and was a bit shorter than District One's male tribute, but still taller than Gale. He had pale skin and dark brown hair. His name was Damon. The female looked quite similar to her partner; in fact they looked to be siblings. She was only about five inches shorter than Gale. Her name was Robyn.

District Three's tributes were both Reaped. The male was about an inch shorter than Gale, he had dark brown hair and dark skin, he looked to be about sixteen. His name was Indo. The female looked to be about seventeen and was rather short. Her hair was a dark brown, nearly black, and only reached just below her ears, her skin was a dark tan. Her name was Lyra.

District Four, like One and Two, both of the tributes were volunteers. The male was extremely muscular and about Gale's height. He had light skin and red hair. His name was Rascan Odair, Haymitch recognized the twenty-some year old as a cousin of Finnick Odair. The female was tall and thin, looking about eighteen. She had light blonde hair, Effie recognized her as an older victor, Mag's, granddaughter named Mereau.

Districts Five and Six's tributes were rather forgettable. The only District Seven tribute that stuck out was Melana Manson, Johanna Manson's cousin. She had been reaped and was doing exactly what her cousin had done, play weak and fragile. She had dark brown hair and lightly tanned skin. She was a foot taller than Prim, but looked twice as fragile.

Districts Eight, Nine, Ten, and Eleven were all forgettable as well. All of the tributes had been reaped and looked between the ages fourteen and nineteen. District Twelve came on and Peeta quickly turned the television off, "It's getting late, I think we should all get to bed. Tomorrow is the first day of training, you will only have three days to learn and practice as much as you possibly can, before you go in front of the Game makers on your own. So, get as much sleep as possible, you'll need it."

Everyone got up and walked to their rooms. Within an hour Prim had come back to Gale's room and he let her stay in the room with him. He knew that she was terrified, and probably thought she was going to die in less than a week, but Gale knew that he couldn't let that happen, he wouldn't let that happen.


	3. Chapter 3 Pregame Part Two

Not My Game

Chapter Three

Gale once again woke up to the sound of Effie's knocking. Prim left to get ready. Getting out of bed he undressed and got into the shower. The hot water ran over his body, leaving lasting smell of roses on his skin. When he got out he dressed in the Tribute training uniform with "12" printed on the sleeves.

He walked down the hall and sat down at the table to eat. The only talking that was heard was Peeta going over exactly what they needed to do in the Training Center. Within a half an hour Effie ushered them out of the room and into training.

The door banged shut behind the pair. Prim looked over to Gale, "Should we try to make allies now, or not?"

Gale nodded, "I think you'll have a better chance with that than I do. Just come back and tell me who you're thinking about, before you get your heart set on anyone."

Prim nodded and ran off to where the District Three tributes were, fire starting.

Gale looked around; finally he saw his station, bow and arrows. He walked over and picked up a bow. Trying to let an arrow fly, it clinked to the floor. Gale heard snickering behind him; he turned to see the new career pack, Glison and Honey from District One, Damon and Robyn from District Two, and Rascan and Mereau from District Four. Gale glared and picked up another arrow, he let it fly and this time it hit right at the heart of the target.

The day continued with Gale attempting to master as many weapons as he could and Prim looking at potential alliance members and learning survival skills. When Prim approached, Gale asked, "So, you have your eye on anyone yet?"

Prim nodded, "Yah, the District Three tributes, Indo and Lyra, and the District Seven girl, Melana."

"I'll take a look at them tomorrow." The doors opened again and everyone filed out. Dinner past with very little conversation, as usual.

That night Prim came back into Gale's room to sleep. In the morning they did their usual routine of eating breakfast in silence and then proceeding down to the Training Center. Once in the room Gale went to talk to the people Prim had mentioned as possible alliance members.

First he talked to District Three Tributes, Indo and Lyra. Both were quiet and kept to themselves, mostly only talking to each other, he could see why Prim liked the two of them. Gale knew that the pair wouldn't be too terribly useful in the Arena, but they also wouldn't be too hard to get rid of them if it was necessary.

Gale had a harder time with the District Seven girl, Melana. He had watched her cousin, Johanna; win the Games by pretending to be frail and weak. Just by watching her, Gale could tell that Melana doing the same exact thing, making herself a wild card and a mystery to the other tributes. Gale knew that he would have to keep an eye on her, even if she didn't join their alliance.

Prim walked up to Gale and led him over into the edible plants and berries station, "What did you think about my choices for an alliance?"

Gale thought for a moment, "Well, District Three looks okay, but District Seven is a little worrisome to me, I'm going to have to keep an eye on her. Have you tried out any weapons yet?"

Prim shook her head, "No, I've been focusing more on survival skills."

Gale smiled, "Well, then we need to find you a weapon."

Leading Prim over to the throwing knives, he handed her a knife and told her how and where to throw the knives. Only two out of ten knives actually hit the target, and only one of those hit its intended mark.

"Okay, so we know knives are out of the question. Let's try bows and arrows," Gale laughed.

Prim was hardly even able to pull the bow back. Gale just shook his head and gave her some blow darts. Eight out of ten darts hit the target well. Gale smiled, "I think we found your weapon."

The day ended and the pair went back to Gale's room to sleep before they had to have their one on one time with the Game Makers.

At some point during the night Prim rolled over and shook Gale awake. "Gale, can I ask you something?" she whispered.

"You just did, Princess," Gale replied groggily.

Prim gave him a glare, "You know what I meant, you big oaf!"

"Sure, go ahead," he mumbled.

"Do you love her?"

"Who?"

"Katniss, who else? Do you love her?"

Gale rolled over to face Prim and sighed, "Yes, I do love her. I love her so much that I'll never tell her that I love her, that way she can live her life happily with someone else and not feel as bad about me dying to bring her little duck of a sister back home to her."

Prim wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "Thank you Gale."

"For what?"

"Everything, thank you for everything," and with that Prim closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Gale managed to stay awake for a few more minutes, thinking about the girl that he loved and her little sister, and the fact that within two weeks his life would be over for good. Finally he fell into a fretful sleep, but sleep none the less.

In the morning Gale awoke to find Prim had already left. He did his usual routine of falling out of bed, then taking a shower, and finally getting dressed for the day. During breakfast Peeta and Katniss were trying to cram as much information about the one on ones with the game makers into Prim's and Gale's heads.

Finally it was time to leave. Gale sat with Prim in the waiting room as one by one each tribute left the room. Finally the voice called out for Gale. He turned to Prim and said, "Good luck Princess, don't forget what Peeta and Katniss told us. Alright?"

The younger girl nodded her head and Gale turned around and walked out of the room. Gale entered into the training center and stood before the group of game makers. With his facial expression never showing any sign of emotion he said in a clear voice, "I am Gale Hawthorne, of District Twelve. My cousin is Katniss Everdeen, victor of last year's Hunger Games. Now, I highly suggest you pay close attention, unless of course you wish to have a repeat of Katniss' one on one time with you and have an arrow flying at your heads. If that is the case, and you do wish to repeat that, please just let me know and I will be more than happy to oblige."

Every Game maker kept their eyes glued to the dark haired boy, as he walked over and grabbed a bow and arrow. He shot ten arrows in a row, all of which hit their intended mark. He then walked over and used a sword for a few minutes.

After a while he had shown them everything he could do so he turned on his heal and as he walked away he said, "Thank you for your time."

He walked back up to the District Twelve Suite and was followed shortly by his partner, who apparently only spent a few short minutes with the Game makers.

"How did your session go?" Prim asked as she sat down by Gale in front of the TV.

"Not bad, I think I did pretty well. I also told them that unless they wanted a repeat of what Katniss did, then they should pay close attention to me," Gale replied as Prim laughed at him.

The two sat there and talked for about an hour, until the rest of the District Twelve group came in. They all chatted about what Prim and Gale had done; it was obvious that Prim would have a very, very low score. After another hour or two it was time to find out what scores were given to the tributes.

The screen flickered to life and when strait into the District One tributes. The male tribute, Glison, was given a high ten for his training score. The female, Honey, was given a nine. Both tributes had done well, and would pose a great threat to Gale and Prim. District One's tributes were no of a threat, Damon, the male tribute, was also given a ten, his partner, Robyn, was given a ten as well.

District Three's tributes then came onto the screen. The male tribute, Indo, had received a solid eight, while his counterpart, Lyra, had a seven. Gale decided that they would still be very useful in the arena. District Four's tributes, like the other careers, were given high scores. The boy, Rascan, had a nine, while Mereau was given a ten.

All of the tributes from Five and Six were all given between a five and seven as a score. The male from Seven came out with an eight. Melana on the other hand was given a four, making Gale think more about the fact that she was most likely hiding something. He would definitely have to watch out for her.

Districts Eight, Nine, Ten, and Eleven had all gotten a score that ranged from a low four, to a high eight. None of them looked to pose a large threat to the District twelve tributes. Finally their District was shown. Gale's face was shown first; he had tied with a few of the careers for the highest score, receiving a ten. Gale smiled, quite happy with his score. Lastly Prim's face appeared, she had gotten the smallest score out of everyone, an extremely low score of only three. Prim also smiled at her score, for it was exactly what she had needed.

Everyone in the room looked fairly pleased with the results and decided to turn in for the night. Once again Prim and Gale fell asleep in Gale's room together, instead of in their own rooms separately.

In the morning they were ushered down to meet with their stylists. Portia dressed Gale in a black suit with blue trim. She then attacked his hair with gel, making it look like messy bed head, but still well styled. Portia also added a bit of blue tent to Gale's dark hair. When the plump blonde woman was happy with her work she led him out of the room and into a line of waiting tributes.

He was last in line, right behind Prim, who was wearing a sparkly blue dress that matched the trim on Gale's suit and the tint in his hair.

One by one the tributes went in for their interviews. First was Honey, from District One.

"So Honey, how do feel about this year's Quell?" Caesar asked the red haired girl.

Honey laughed, "I feel great about it. I am so happy to be able to compete for the glory of becoming a victor!"

Caesar nodded and asked his second question, "What about the other tributes, how do you feel they stand a chance against a wonderfully prepared young girl, such as yourself?"

"There are very few that stand even close to a chance against me. Trust me when I say this Caesar, we will be having an interview after these Games, which won't be too long from now," Honey flashed a smiled at the crowd, revealing her pearly white teeth.

Caesar laughed and replied. "Well, I sure hope we do, Honey."

He managed to ask a few more questions to Honey before the time ended and out came Glison.

His interview was much like Glison's, he answered in a very cocky way, saying how he was going to slaughter everyone and anyone that got in his way. At the end of his interview, he also promised that he would be seeing Caesar again when the Games were over.

Robyn's interview came next.

"Robyn, your father was a victor of the Games and was quite brutal. How do you feel your fighting style compares to his?"

"My father and I are quite similar in many ways, fighting is one of those similarities. I plan to do my father proud and win, it's in my blood to win."

"What is your biggest fear about the Games, as you know, you only have a one in twenty four chance to make it out alive?"

"Fear? In the Hunger Games, I feel as if fear can only hinder you. If you let it get in your way, then your chance becomes a zero in twenty four shot. So, I have been blocking out all possible fear, and replacing it with determination."

"How do you feel about being in these Games with your brother, Damon?"

"It's a little upsetting, after all I grew up with him, we are actually quite close to each other. It will be sad for him to have to die, so that I can live."

"Last year, the male tribute from your District was killed while in the final three, he became the last death of the Seventy Fourth Hunger Games. What do you think he did wrong in the end?"

"He became too sure of himself. He was so bent on winning, that he forgot how. Also, he showcased what emotion can do to you in the arena; he ended up just giving up, instead of fighting back. Though in a way, it's a good thing he didn't win."

"How so?" Caesar asked, with his eyebrows raised high in the air.

Robyn smiled, "If he had won, who whose family members would be the tributes for Twelve?"

There was a large laugh from the crowd. Robyn's time ended and Damon walked on stage.

"Hello, Damon, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling quite well, thank you."

"So, do you have a special girl back home?"

Damon smiled and let out a low chuckle, "Yeah, I've got a girl at home, she's expecting me to be back in about a week, and she doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Your father was a victor, and an extremely brutal one at that. Your sister claims that her fighting is quite like his. What about yours?"

"I would love to say that mine is like his, he is a great man, one whom I look up to, but I would say mine differs from his. I am more of a strategist, while he and Robyn just rush right it swinging, and hope for the best."

"How do feel about having to fight your sister?"

"I agree with her answer, it is a bit upsetting to have to have her die, we are indeed quite close. Life just won't we the same without her there with me when I get to my new home in a house by our father's after I return to our District."

It was then Lyra's, from District Three, turn. Her answers were short and to the point. She seemed to be easily distracted and most of the questions she was asked had to be repeated to her more than once. After her, Indo came out for his interview. He was much like Lyra, but his answers came out in a bit more detail.

Both of District Four's tributes acted like the normal careers. They talked about how no one stood a chance against them, and that they would be interviewed again.

District Five and Six passed without anything interesting. Melana acted scared and weak. She talked about how she wasn't sure what she could do to get herself out of this alive, and that she was preparing for the worst. Her acting had become quite pitiful; Gale saw right through it, she was starting to get sloppy with her strategy.

The rest of the Districts before Twelve came and went rather quickly and suddenly it was Prim's turn. She walked slowly to the seat and sat down.

"Hello Prim. First, how about you tell us what it was like seeing your sister in the Hunger Games last year, after she volunteered for you?"

Prim seemed to sink down into the chair at the question, "It was the worst experience of my life. Every time she got hurt, all I could think was how it was my entire fault that she could have easily have died in my place. When she pulled out those berries, my heart just fell to the ground, I thought that she was going to break her promise, and she would just give up right there. But when she lived I was ecstatic, I just wanted to go right through the screen and hug her, just to be able to be sure that she was really okay, and that it wasn't a trick."

"You are the youngest tribute here, and have the lowest score, how do you plan on getting out of this?"

Prim paused, "To be honest, I have no idea. Gale will be there, so that might help, but I'm not sure if I stand much of a chance in this."

"How do you feel about being reaped for the second year in a row?"

"Terrible, it was bad the first time because I almost lost my sister, but now I'm actually here."

"What is your favorite thing here in the capitol?"

"Uh… I don't know. I've not put much thought into it, maybe… the pets. I like seeing when people walk their pet, I love animals."

"Oh, do you have pet?"

"I have a goat named Lady, which Katniss bought me. I also have a cat named Buttercup, Katniss doesn't like him, and she threatens to eat him when he is noisy. I'm worried she might actually kill him if I don't make it home."

Caesar laughed and Prim's time ended, and Gale walked out.

"Hello, Gale. Let's jump right in. Do you have a special girl back home; a good looking boy like yourself has to have a line of girls waiting to get on your arm?"

"There is one girl, but I've already lost her to another guy. And before you tell me to win the Games and then she'll have to love me, let me tell you it _won't_ work. I don't think she would ever be able to look me in the eyes if I won. Plus she's already been though a lot with the guy she is with now, nothing I can do will ever break that bond. All I can do is hurt her, I won't hurt her happiness."

"Well, isn't that depressing?" Caesar laughed, "Anyways, how do you plan to win?"

"I don't," Gale said simply.

"Of course- wait what? What do you mean you don't?"

"I don't plan on wining; it was a quite simple answer Caesar. How do you not understand what I mean?"

"Well, why? Why don't you plan on winning, after all your score was very good and you volunteered for this?"

"I volunteered for a reason. Katniss went into the Games last year to save her sister; I refuse to let that sacrifice be for nothing. While I don't plan on wining, I plan on Twelve having another victor. Primrose Everdeen is going to be that victor. Yes, you're right, I could win this, and I plan on making it far, but I plan to keep my… cousin, safe."

"Well, that is very courageous of you Gale, it's amazing what lengths family will go for each other. Tell me, how did you feel, seeing your cousin, Katniss, in the Games last year?" Caesar said after recovering from Gale's reply.

Gale sighed and stood up, "I think we are done here, I no longer feel the need to answer questions so that people of the Capitol can learn about me, only to forget who the hell I was once the Games start next year. I won't win, so my answers are unimportant. Good day Caesar."

With that Gale walked off stage, leaving a dumbfounded Caesar Flickerman sitting alone on the stage, only to be jumped by Katniss, "What the Hell was that!" she yelled.

"It was me answering questions. What did it look like?" Gale said as he brushed past Katniss.

"No, I meant why on Earth would you just walk off stage like that? You could have just lost all sponsors you could have gotten!"

Gale stopped in his tracks and turned around to face the girl who was yelling at him. "I'm doing this to make sure you don't lose Prim, everything I said out there is true; they'll forget who I was by the time the next Games start, meaning it won't matter what I said or did out there. So stop acting as if it was that bad."

"What are you talking about? They remembered who Cato was! You're supposed to suck up to the Capitol in the interviews, not bash them!"

"Did you ever once hear them say Cato's name? No, you didn't, that's because they can't remember what his name was, only his District and his death! I'm going to die in the arena, Katniss, and those people out there are going to watch and find joy from my death. I want them to have to think about what they did to me! I want them to know that I'm human, and that it's their fault I'm dead! I need them to know how much I _hate_ them!"

Gale then walked out of the room and walked back to the suite. He lay in his bed and was joined by Prim shortly after. The two of them were finally able to fall into a fretful sleep, trying to rest as much as they could before the next morning, when they would be tossed into the arena to fight to the death with twenty two other tributes.


	4. Chapter 4 Arena Day One

Not My Game

Chapter Four

Gale jerked awake from a nightmare, covered in sweat and breathing raggedly. Images of the Hunger Games flashed through his mind. His breathing started to even out as Prim put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Are you alright Gale? Did you have a nightmare? …Can you breathe?"

He turned towards the younger blonde girl, "Yeah I'm fine, just a small nightmare. Oh, and by the way, if I wasn't able to breathe, I sure as heck wouldn't be able to tell you that, keep that in mind for when we're in the games."

Prim nodded and hopped out of the bed. "I'm going to go see Katniss, after all this could be the last day I ever have with her!"

Gale mumbled a reply, which went unheard by the female tribute of District Twelve. He then rolled out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom. He took as long as he could, with the water running over his body; he wanted to savor the feeling. By the time he got out his skin was a light red pink color, and had been scrubbed raw.

He looked at the Tribute uniform that had been laid out for him. The shirt was a deep green color, while his pants, jacket, and boots were all a grey black. Gale dressed in the outfit and ran a comb through his hair. When he walked into the dining room he saw Katniss hugging Prim, who was already in her uniform. Both of the girls looked as if they were crying, and if they let go of the other they would disappear off of the face of the Earth.

Hardly anyone ate; Gale however knew that it could be his last proper meal, so he ate as much as possible, without making himself sick. After what felt like only a few short minutes, but was actually at least two hours, it was time to head towards the hovercraft, and say final goodbyes.

Prim and Katniss clung to each other, neither wanting to let go. When they reached their destination Gale walked over to Katniss, right as Prim let go. He pulled her into a hug and whispered in his best friend's ear, "Don't worry Catnip, it's all going to be alright. Prim will be home before you know it. Just promise me something. Okay?"

"Anything," Katniss replied.

"When I die, just remember that I did this for you both, and please, please don't forget me." The last part came out nearly inaudible, but Katniss managed to hear it.

She nodded her head and spoke just as tears started to fill in her eyes again, "I will Gale, I'll remember you, and why you did this!"

The two hugged one last time, then Gale was ushered into the hover craft with the other tributes. Prim sat down by Gale and clung to his arm the entire ride, sometimes let out a small sob.

All of the careers scoffed at Prim and turned away, they clearly thought that she would be the first person to die, but Gale knew better, he knew that that little duck was the only person in sight that would live a full life.

Gale turned to Prim and asked, "Are you alright Princess?"

Prim wiped her eyes and nodded, "I'm just… scared, that's all."

He pulled her closer to him and told her everything would be alright. They finally reached their last destination and each tribute was led to their own room. Portia came in a few minutes after Gale arrived and fixed his hair. She attempted to offer him a few encouraging words, but Gale would hear none of it.

A voice came on through speakers and announced that all tributes were to get onto the platforms. Gale did as he was told and was raised into the arena. His heart started to beat rapidly. "So this is it, it's official, I'm about to die," he thought as his platform came to a halt.

Looking around Gale got his first look at the arena. The cornucopia was surrounded by water, as were all of the tribute platforms, a little ways of were beaches, followed by forest. Gale looked for Prim and found her two tributes to his left; she looked pale and was standing completely still.

"Hey Princess, are you alright over there?" Gale shouted to her.

Prim shook her head and shouted back faintly, "N-no, Gale, I don't think I can swim! Not when I'm this scared! I'm really scared Gale!"

Gale looked up at the countdown, there were only twenty seconds left, "It's going to be alright! All you have to do is jump and paddle!"

Fifteen seconds left.

"Gale, I'll drown, I know I will!"

"You've got to trust me Princess, it will all be alright!"

Ten seconds left.

Prim still looked horrified at the thought of jumping and trying to swim, but she prepared to jump anyways.

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

The gong rang out and Prim dove into the water, swimming as hard and fast as she could. Once Gale noticed she hadn't drowned he dove in himself. He swam as fast as possible and was third to reach the cornucopia, just after both of the District Four tributes.

Gale started to search through the supplies, but soon he felt a sharp pain in his arm. He turned to see Rascan, the District Four boy, pulling his trident out of Gale's now bleeding arm. Quickly Gale reached into the pile and grabbed a knife; he took a jab at Rascan's heart, but missed and hit his shoulder instead.

Gale tried to back up, but ran right into Glison, the boy from One, who then grabbed him by the neck. Gale started to struggle to get away, just as Rascan threw a knife at his head. He managed to duck his head just enough for the knife to miss him, hitting Glison instead. Glison fell to the ground with a scream as the knife cut into the side of his neck.

Just as Glison was about to get back up Melana Mason jumped out from behind a stack of supplies and threw an axe right into his chest. His cannon was fired. Rascan looked back and forth between Gale and Melana and ran to the back of the supplies, looking for the remaining careers. The two allies scoured over the supplies, grabbing all they could and were followed shortly by the District Three tributes, Indo and Lyra.

When they had as much as they could carry Gale decided it was time to get out of there. Most of the other tributes were nearly to the Cornucopia, including all of the careers, excluding Glison. "Come one, let's get out of here!" Gale shouted to his three allies at the Cornucopia.

He dove into the water, just before a spear grazed over his head. His allies followed him as he swam in the direction Prim had gone in. By the time they reached land four more cannons had gone off.

"Prim! Prim, come on out, it's just us!" Gale shouted into the trees. Suddenly there was a small rustle from above and then a large "thump." Spinning around Gale saw Prim now standing on the ground, brushing herself clean of the sand that had gotten onto her uniform.

"Did you all get supplies?" she asked as she walked towards Gale.

"Yeah, we've got enough. Come on now, I want to get out of here before any other tributes come after us, after all, the Bloodbath can't last forever.

All four of the others nodded their heads in agreement, though Melana was a little hesitant, a bit too hesitant for Gale's liking. The group of five marched into the forest.

Finally Gale decided they were far enough away from the Cornucopia and could rest, "Let's take a break and check what all supplies we have. I think we'll be safe for at least a little while, by the sound of it, it looks like the Bloodbath is still raging on full force." The others in the group nodded and laid out the supplies they had gotten.

Prim had obviously gotten nothing. Gale had gotten a bow and 40 arrows, a sword, a purple back bag, filled with food and medicine, a sleeping bag, a tarp, and a blow dart gun with 35 darts for Prim. Indo had gotten two coils of wire, a spear, a backpack of food, and a sleeping bag. Lyra had gotten a pack of seven throwing stars, five canteens of water (one for everyone), a bag of medicine, and a sleeping bag. Melana had managed to grab two axes, a sleeping bag, a tent, and another bag of food.

Lyra was the first to speak, "Well, I think we've done rather well for ourselves!"

Melana rolled her eyes, "We could have done better."

Gale sighed, "Yeah, but we did do pretty good, this should last us a few days. How about we try to get moving again, the Bloodbath appears to be over?"

The group then got up and continued their journey through the woods. As they walked Gale walked slowly, keeping stride with only Melana. "Listen carefully, at this point, I don't trust anyone, but Prim. I'm willing to help you, and be allies with you, but if you so much as try to hurt my partner, I will not hesitate to kill you. Is that understood?" Gale said, keeping his voice low so the others wouldn't hear a word.

Melana nodded head and shrugged her shoulders, "I understand. And you don't have to worry about me killing the little girl, she'll probably die soon anyways."

"Gale, Melana! Come on, hurry up, let's get a move on!" Prim shouted from up ahead of the two she was speaking to. Gale sighed and hurried to meet up with the others, he was followed closely by Melana.

O.o.O

Rascan sighed as his District partner, Mereau, continued to yell at him, "I cannot believe you ran away like a scared little girl, Rascan!"

"They did manage to kill Gliston you know!" Rascan countered.

Honey, the only remaining tribute from District One, scoffed, "He wasn't all that great anyways! But don't worry Mereau, we can take 'em all out, especially that little girl!"

Damon rolled his eyes, "How the hell did she even get past the Bloodbath?" his voice then mimicked that of a little girl, "Gale, Gale, I don't think I can swim! I'm scared Gale!"

Robyn started laughing, making her sound like a hyena, "And did you see her face? She looked like a scared little rabbit about to be killed! It was hilarious!"

There was silence between the other careers as the two siblings laughed hysterically. Suddenly, Damon spoke again, "I want to go hunting! We haven't killed enough tributes if you ask me."

The others nodded their heads, signaling their approval. The group began to make their way through the woods, looking for other tributes. Suddenly Damon's hand shot out, making the others come to a halt, as he stopped walking, "Stop, did you see that?"

"See what, Damon?" Robyn asked, clearly annoyed with her brother's actions.

"Over there!" Damon pointed up to the top of tree, which was only about ten yards away from them, "There was a flash of lightning, it hit that tree!"

Mereau shook her head and waved her hand dismissing the concern, "It was probably nothing, let's just keep moving."

The group began to walk again, but Damon was a bit hesitant. Finally he ran to catch up with his allies, deciding that they were right, it was most likely nothing. The group started to smell smoke, clearly from a camp fire, after walking for an hour. They looked at each other, smiling from ear to ear. They had found their target.

Carefully they walked closer to the smell, being as silent as possible. Through the bushes they could see that it was a group of three tributes: Both of the District Ten tributes, and the male of District Nine.

Honey pulled out one of throwing knives, sending it flying right into the neck of the District Ten Male. The Female looked up in shock, and then screamed as her partner fell to the ground, dead. A cannon rang out.

District Nine quickly pulled out his sword and charged at Honey, only to have Rascan's trident launched into his chest. Another cannon was fired. District Ten got up, trying to run away, but was blocked by Robyn and Damon.

Both siblings smirked as the girl started to back away in fear. Damon was the first of the two to make his move; he stabbed his knife into the girl's stomach. She fell to the ground, clutching her wound and cried out in pain. Robyn's smile grew even bigger, as she lifted her sword into the air, bringing it down upon the girl. The third cannon sounded.

The career pack smiled at each other and laughed. "Did you see her face? What was that?" Robyn shouted.

"Extremely hysterical, is what it was!" Her brother replied, sounding almost giddy.

"Come on, let's get back to camp," Rascan muttered.

O.o.O

Gale's head jerked to the side at the sound of three cannons, as if he would see the dead tributes right next to him.

"Who do you think it was?" Prim asked.

"We'll be finding out soon," Melana replied as the Capitol's anthem blared throughout the entire arena.

The faces began to fade in and out above the trees. First came Gliston of District One, followed by both tributes of District Five. Then the faces of the District Six tributes were shown, after them came the District Eight Male. The District Nine Male was flashed, along with his allies of District Ten. The District Eleven Female was the last to be shown.

"Looks like Districts Five, Six, and Ten are all out of luck this year," Indo said, somewhat bitterly.

"At least we're still here!" Lyra replied, trying to sound optimistic.

"Yeah, along with nine others, who aren't in this alliance," Melana muttered.

"Maybe we should all just try to get some rest! We're all really tired, and we should start moving again in the morning." Prim suggested.

"Prim's right, let's sleep. Who wants to take the next watch?" Gale agreed.

"I will, you all get some sleep, I don't need it." Melana said.

"Are you sure, Melana? I can take the watch if you want," Prim asked, slightly worried by the way Melana was acting.

"No, I'm sure. You just go to sleep," Melana replied, as she propped herself up against a tree, one of her axes held tightly in her hand.

Prim nodded and laid down next to Lyra and Indo, who were already deep in sleep. Gale gave a quick glace from Prim to Melana, before slowly laying down close to Prim.

O.o.O

An hour passed as Melana kept watch. She was slouched in front of the tree, deep in thought. 'Should I do it? They'll be useless to me soon anyways. But is it fair, to take someone's life like that? Wait… fair? This is the Hunger Games, nothing is fair. I have to make it home, and all they are doing is standing in my way!'

She nodded her head, as if trying to encourage herself in her decision. Slowly, she rose from position on the ground and made her way over to Prim; her first target. She gripped her axe tight and raised it above her head. Keeping her grip tight, she lightly lowered it away from the girl.

'No, I don't need to do this! She's just a kid! And I don't need to kill them either, they're my allies, they're supposed to help me in the Games. No, I do need to this, it's like Johanna said "You have to do what you have to do. You can't trust anyone. All they will do is stand in your way of winning!" Yes, this has to be done in order for me to win!' Melana reasoned with herself.

Once again her axe was in the air, being prepared to come down on the young sleeping girl from District Twelve. As Melana was about to swing the axe down, there was a movement beside Prim; Gale Hawthorne had woken up. Within seconds Gale had shot an arrow into Melana's neck, causing her to fall down to the ground and her axe fall harmlessly beside its target.

Melana attempted to get up, but Gale's foot promptly pushed her back down, so she lay there, clutching her throat and trying to get air in her lungs. By this time the other three allies had gotten up and stood by Gale.

"Gale, what are you doing?" Prim yelled, trying to pull him back.

He ignored Prim and began to speak to Melana, with his bow still trained on her, "I told that if you ever tried to hurt Prim, I would kill you. No one, is allowed to hurt her, and by no one, I mean no one!"

Melana began to struggle. This was not how she planned on this going! She let out a strangled sob and tried to pull the arrow out of her neck, desperately trying to find a way out of this situation. Gale then released a second arrow, this time right into Melana's heart.

A cannon fired.

End of Chapter Four

Honey D1: Alive  
Glisten D1: Dead  
Robyn D2: Alive  
Damon D2: Alive  
Lyra D3: Alive  
Indo D3: Alive  
Mereau D4: Alive  
Rascan D4: Alive  
Female D5: Dead  
Male D5: Dead  
Female D6: Dead  
Male D6: Dead  
Melana D7: Dead  
Male D7: Alive  
Female D8: Dead  
Male D8: Dead  
Female D9: Alive  
Male D9: Dead  
Female D10: Dead  
Male D10: Dead  
Female D11: Dead  
Male D11: Alive  
Prim D12: Alive  
Gale D12: Alive


	5. Author's Note PLEASE READ

Hey there lovely readers! It's me, the author of this here fan fiction. I haven't left a single author's note this entire story so far, mostly because I don't want to distract from the actual story on an actual chapter, so I thought I'd do a quick one right now, since I have a few things to go over.

First, I would like to thank everyone who reads this story, especially if you leave kind reviews, those are always welcome! I've noticed that some of you have requested I do something a bit more (You know, those special Gale and Prim moments) and I'm happy to tell you that there will plenty more of those, maybe not next chapter, due to me wanting to make it a slightly shorter chapter, but soon. I promise!

Second, I'd like to thank everyone who has enjoyed this fan fiction so far! I'm trying to do my best, and make it as well edited as possible, even though I have no beta. If anyone out there wants to be my beta reader that would be FANTASTIC! I mostly only need one for grammar and/or spelling mistakes, since the whole story has been planned out since Day One.

Three, the fifth chapter is coming soon! Right now it is almost 1,000 words, and I like my chapters to be in the 2,500-3,000ish range, so we're getting there. It might be a bit shorter than the other chapters, due to it continuing on from where we left off, and only going an hour or two into that Day. I hope that you will all agree with me that it will have been well worth the wait. I'm trying to touch more on the emotion and suspense part of Hunger Games now, so I think you'll like it. If you have any suggestions for just a filler scene, I'll try to write it in there. Which tributes do you want to see? Should I show more of the careers, or maybe just stick with Gale and Prim? Please let me know, so that I can make this chapter at least average length!

Again, thank you all SO much! I hope you don't all hate me posting this as whole new chapter instead of just at the end or beginning of a new chapter!


End file.
